


I Love You One...

by uchiism



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiism/pseuds/uchiism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has gotten hectic, so much so that Sakura can't seem to wrap her mind around everything that is going on. So, she sits down, takes out her pencil, and begins to write out her feelings and thoughts. This is just one of her entries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You One...

     It was simple, like a cool breeze shifting through the air. I knew I loved him the moment that we met- both so young and feeble. Although he was focused on other matters of importance, I always made sure to be by his side, even if I was a bit annoying at the time. The way that he held himself was so admirable, I remember it fondly. With the smirk that was ever-present lining his features and the way that his raven-colored hair seemed to have an almost blue tint in certain lights. I was completely, utterly, head-over-heels, and I was aware of it as well.   
   

     As we went through our day to day lives, I couldn’t help but wonder how a young boy, such as himself, was able to control all of the rage and hatred he must have felt after the destruction of his clan- of his family- though, I never asked. It was probably a good thing that I kept my mouth shut when it came to the subject of his family. Whenever someone mentioned it, the smirk of his fell and his eyes turned even darker than they already were. It was as if he was a different person entirely. I’ll admit, as much as I was infatuated, it still scared me to see him like that. Knowing that if the wrong buttons were pushed, all of that pent up rage would roll out of him like an avalanche, only growing bigger and more frightening than before as long as the anger was still there.  
    

     I like to think that I helped curb his anger at times. What with the Chuunin exams incident as well as right before he left the village, and that gives me a sense of hope. Hope that maybe, one day, I can be the one to get through to him. Hope that I can bring him home. That doesn’t seem to be a possibility, though, with everything that he has gotten himself into as of late. How am I supposed to do the saving when I’m not even sure if I’m capable of saving myself?  
   

    It’s terrible, I’m aware, to put all of my faith into a man that seemingly does no good to those that are around him- but I can’t help but fear that he will get hurt or killed or worse. The raven-haired boy that I came to know all of those years ago has transformed into this man that frightens me but still holds my heart in ways that I can’t begin to comprehend. Whenever I see him, a chill runs down my spine and I can’t help but think back to the team seven days where it felt like it was just the four of us, taking on the world together. Laughter seems to escape my throat every time I imagine it, maybe because of the irony of how much our lives have changed, or maybe because I can’t let go of my feelings no matter how hard I try. I feel as if I’m stuck on the past and that’s just how I want to stay, a hermit in my own fortress of memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this, I may write more entries if I get feedback. Thank you so much for reading!  
> -Uchiism  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


End file.
